


Sole Rider

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Someone on tumblr requested a badly-written fic from the point of view of the main character, so here it is.





	Sole Rider

‘deer diery,  
Im a soe ridder! Idunno wat dat meenz butt I fink it important. Lzabeth thinks so ennyway. Da other doods in grey tink shes lieing but wat do dey no? I maed all da stones lite up, affer all. And lixbeth gave me a gold helmut. Well, it orange, but I say it gold! It make me feel very spehsul.  
Enyweigh diery imam go now and sho off mah crown it’s a helmet but uno wat I mean!  
Luff,  
Da newest soll ridah!’

I go owtside still waring mah new crown. I sho it off 2 everyone I c. jenna sez it looks very nice. Josh sed it looks kewl. Hes so into me. So is Justin. Well, he woz, but I dunno wear he is now. Hes missing. Appparrently, the sol ridders and drooooods are gonna go rescue him eventually.

Mebbe deyl let me cum! Lisbef finks so, she sez im important to dere cause.

‘like, wot r u doin scrub,” sez Loretta. Dat bitch. I raise my middle finger at her.

‘im a sol rida, and uuuuuuure not,’ I say, stiking my tongue out at her. Loretta looks at me like im crazy. Pff, as if! Shes da crazy one here!

;wateva, u loony,’ sez Loretta. I gasp.

‘im tellin jeann!’ I say, and run off to do just that.

‘yes, what’s wrong/’ asks jenna. She can see im cryin.

‘loretta sed ahm craxeh,’ I say, still sobbing. It reealy hurt!

‘oh, don’t worry mai deer,’ sez jenna patting mah back. ‘she ken jus be a bit meen sometimes. I;; talk to her.’

In sniffle. ‘good,’ I say. ‘shes a fuyking bich.’

Arfter that, I go for a ride up to silvergla villige. I cum up heer all da time to hang out wi ma frenz. We all hang out at shteeeeeeeves cuz its easy ta find. But 2day, I dun c eny1. Dey must all be doing something else. Aww. I wanted to tell dem da gr8 nooz! Deyre frenz wit a soul ryda!

Becuz nobody is hear, I go and pat the fresians. Theyre so pretty! I get off ma horse and let it eat sum food and walk around int eh paddock.

‘hello pretty girl,’ I say to da frezzy as I run my finger froo her main. She seems to relly like it, an I smile. Screw that Loretta bish, im gonna haff one of dese byooties one day. Den wholl be laffing! I just hafta save up a lotta star coinz.

‘she seemz to relly like yoo!’ says shteeve when he comes over and sees me wit da frezzy.

‘ya,’ I say. ‘I luff her.’ The big, pretty horsie nuzzles meh. It looks for sugar or sum treets and I giggle. Silly horsie, I no have any treets! Mai fat horsie ate dem all.

‘wll, wood yoo like to haff her/’ asks shteeve.

‘ya im savin up,’ I say. ‘im almos dere!’

‘well, save no more,’ sez sheteve. ‘you can haff her for free.’ I gasp.

‘free? Relly?” I ask. Sheteve nods, smilling. I cant help but grin. Wow! I gets da frezzy! Lorettas gonna be so jelly. I jump up an down, squeeling in excitement. Mah own frezzy! Mah own frezzy!

‘wow, danks, shteve,’ I say. Da horsie is happy too. She prances around neighing.

I tak da horsie home after giving shteve a beeeeg kiss on da cheek. Hes so cool! Everyone here likes me. Dey must no how spehsul I am. Well, everyone but Loretta, but fuk. He.

Once I have mah horsie all takked up, I tak her for a little ride.

‘heeey Loretta,’ I say. ‘look what iiiiii gots.’

‘pff, wateva,’ she sez. Stupid bish. I should trample her with ma new horsie! But no. I dun wanna get her hooves all bluddy. Mebbe I have powers! Mebbe I can just zap her and keel her dat way! Yeah! I laff, and Loretta looks at me like im weird again. I ignore her dis thyme.

Me an ma new horsie go for adventures alllll across jobbik. She prnaces in da sunlit. Mebbe other people will give me horsies too! I jus hafta keep working hard at my reputatashun, wateva dat meens. In da meantime, I have ma pretty new horsie ta haff fun with.


End file.
